unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thebiguglyalien
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pop Tarts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoshikoopa (Talk) 03:28, May 13, 2011 Answer Well, there used to be a lot of members like User:Javilus and User:Smbzfan2 but there afk now. So it's left with me, the actual creator of the wiki. The shame Yeah sure, I'm the actual creator of this wiki. Feel free to do so.-User:Yoshikoopa Just got to tell you something. Thank you for your edit on Hyrule,North Hyrule,East Hyrule and North Hyrule.(Maybe)Your the best editor EVERY! North Hyrule was Awsome,It just needs to be bigger.I'm not saying it looks awful,it looks great,it just needs to be bigger. Infoboxes Do you mean like character infoboxes which explain age, gender, stuff like that? Yeah, I tried that, but that didn't work but that's probably because I'm doing something wrong. I like the idea, though. Weirdowithcoffee 20:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Weirdowithcoffee Yes, that looks good. Weirdowithcoffee 01:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Infoboxes again Hmm, looks good, but I'm still confused about how to use it. Weirdowithcoffee 23:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Ultimate Goal Just came to inform you my ultimate goal has been achieved :D Weirdowithcoffee 02:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Response No. Why would I be? P.S. Is there any way we could get a chatboard on this wiki? P.S.S. You have 777 edits. Are you God? :P Weirdowithcoffee 23:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Response to your response 1. Ah ha, that's fine ;) 2. Oh, I see, I'll ask an admin about that. 3. O RLY?! To end this discussion, I present you THIS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39tcgd-pYGo&feature=related Weirdowithcoffee 23:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Awesome Competition Sure. Weirdowithcoffee 01:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Problem Hmmm...I know! An awesome competition is that we ask eachother questions, and whoever gets the most right wins! Weirdowithcoffee 01:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re How about we see how much Kaori Senoo can get pwned by Bowser in one article? Weirdowithcoffee 01:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re:Re I know what! How about we post a stream of confusing words, and whoever has the more confusing words wins. Weirdowithcoffee 01:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Re:Re:Re:Re OK. :P Weirdowithcoffee 01:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee *Look Of Disapproval* SOMEDAY, I'LL SHALL REGAIN MY ULTIMATE GOAL! *Gets struck by lightning* Weirdowithcoffee 01:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee 1. NO U 2. NO UWeirdowithcoffee 01:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee About deleting spree. You are right: some of the pages I have deleted are not "This is that. The End."-type of pages. There are several reasons. As an admin I want this wiki to be a pretty well-written one and I want to increase its quality. This is why I delete many pages. Some of them are not so funny or creative and some are related to things little to do with the Universe of this wiki (which should be developed gradually and not randomly). If you think there were pages that deserved to live - I can restore them. =) TheLohoped 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It's better for UnUniverse to create articles which are someway related to exiting good articles. If you create article about subject which was never mentioned before you have to properly fit it in the universe. TheLohoped 16:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can create pages for the stuff from the list on main page ( ). There are many "red links". TheLohoped 20:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) We always tried to attract users from our "mother wiki" - UnMario Wiki, but unfortunally only few users joined us. Plus that place is mostly abandoned. Other "Un" wikis are also not so popular. TheLohoped 15:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it's better to create new pages with new information because UnAnything universe became very different from UnMario one in these 1.8 years. Additionaly UnMario also has a little different style. Technicaly you can transfer information from UnMario wiki but you have to be sure that text of the page fits UnAnything universe and style. TheLohoped 20:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Seriously... Tailsisawesome HAS GOT TO GO. Weirdowithcoffee 21:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Dr. Rabbit Of course you can write your own article. But you have to remember - Dr. Rabbit is used everywhere as evil character. TheLohoped 12:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I completelly forgot about that template. It's still in WIP but it looks like it works. I think we can use it. TheLohoped 16:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe you can start putting it in the pages. I don't think I will change anything in it. TheLohoped 17:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It varies. I'll just say it's a habit I've gained from my elitism on Wikia. Nonetheless, I simply got kind of annoyed by the guy who put the category "Bowser's minions" on many pages. I think some other articles might really need the protection. Mr. Guy 01:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I was wondering where do you get all of your ideas for this wiki Re: Fakegees That is correct sir. That includes recolors of Weegee and other "Weegees" that did not officially come from a game or show. Mr. Guy 01:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not too sure. Mr. Guy 02:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) there are pages with nine or less words and they have videos that you cant even watch!!!!!! come on man!!!!!!! delete them and.ps. i know i cant earn badges when im blocked im not stupid.....duuuhh!!!!!!! like cementygas and other stupid stuff look it up!!! siriusly man what are you doing on this website at 2 in the morning!!!!! no man its only 8 pm here but where you live it must be like 2 am because it says that on my talk page.. um i dont need a reminder ok got that!! ok sorry man just forget eveything i wrote Gamelon Let's say it's Denmark. TheLohoped 11:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Visual is on. Why? ----Blazekin36 Yes, you can use it if you want. There should be some templates for other majour groups too. But change colours a little - letters on the left are unreadable. TheLohoped 19:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for extending my article, Stickmen. It really helped. U2dvdbonofunny 21:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC)U2 Videos How do i put videos in pages? And i see your admin now! Tailsisawsome98756 12:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 1337 Guess who made the 1337th page on this wiki? ME!!! Tailsisawsome98756 13:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ponies Do you like ponies? RainbowDash28 17:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) all right sorry man but that rainbowdash started insulting my bro so i had to say somthing.can you just talk to that rainbowdash please man hey biguglyalien i think blazikin would make a really good admin and he really wants to be one would you konsider making him one? alright it was just a thought but could you maybe talk to somoene who kan do it? alright thanks about the rainbowdash problem but he/shes kinda getting on my nerves saying i made a bad page and all HEY!! I KNOW IT ISNT VERY GOOD AND BLEONGS ON THE HARRY POTTER WIKI BUT I SAID I THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER STUFF RainbowDash28 10:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo I'm sorry its just that i really hate it when other people say stuff like that about me. I easily get angered and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. RainbowDash had started it---Blazekin36 Shut up! Im a guy!!! RainbowDash28 10:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S DONT MAKE BLAZEKIN AN ADMIN!! RainbowDash28 10:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hello biguglyalien i was wondering if you could talk to this rainbowdash because hes really annoying me and he's ruining the wiki by putting ponie stuff everywhere and also he keeps asking everyone if they like ponies and stuff so could you please maybe talk to him or somthing? Quickly?! Dood leave your signature at the end of your message. And why is the pony stuff ruing the wiki? RainbowDash28 18:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sonic Blazekin destroyed this article!! could you fix it? RainbowDash28 21:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) why the heck did you ban me!!!! RainbowDash29 Obvious sockpuppet is obvious. I'll be watching him. Mr. Guy 00:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Give 200 UnDollars back!!! Ave﻿ron 09:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Could you block Piet75? just see what he did! RainbowDash28 18:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Twenty Dollars I'm here for my twenty dollars that you stole. You said you'd give it back if I asked nicely. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like the ones with Phoenix Wright on them. Yes-Man 04:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, yeah. I noticed it was coded shortly after sending the message, and felt like a right tool :) :I just came across this place through WeirdoWithCoffee's userpage. He's a regular at the Fallout Wiki chat, and a rather pleasant fellow. This is a pretty cool place here, by the way. Some hilarious stuff :) Yes-Man 22:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Somewhat late response I just have a problem with the guests editing here. Mr. Guy 21:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) That's clearly a good idea. We should have galleries and quote pages for articles that can have much of both just so they won't get cluttered. Mr. Guy 04:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes. This is good. Mr. Guy 23:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Eh I think you should apply to become a bureaucrat. 01:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Editing Guide That's a great editing guide. Mr. Guy 19:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Mess Why is The 2nd Spartan War up for deletion? Cheese Lord 23:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello I know that my 2 pages need help, you should update the problem.png image into a red exclamation mark, like on Wikipedia ;) Rockman no Costancy/Megaman has a seizure 20:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi my name is Earl and I love science! I hope I can contribute to this wiki in a fair matter of sorts without any problems. Well I will start now. Are there any girls on this site? My friend told me this website would help me get one, like a wikipedia mixed with a dating site.---Papalouie36 'Admin Status' Can I become an admin? I want to impress the ladies on this site. Is Rainbowdash28 a girl?----Papalouie36 Bigulyalien, I am sorry if I offended you in anyway or shape but I have a question. Are you by any chance, a female? ----Papalouie36 Um, Im a guy. RainbowDash28 (talk) 15:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Page deletion You have been labeling a lot of pages as canidates for deletion. Are you sure all those pages need improving or deleting? Im not the boss of you, but i think you have been spamming that tag a lot lately. So could you review all those pages and see if they really must go? RainbowDash28 (talk) 15:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'm just paranoid, but this guy is a troll.--Mcfan2 (talk) 10:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Game Thank you for that, sir. Right now I shall not be very active, but I shall try to visit here every now and then to make an edit. Mr. Guy (talk) 00:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude *Beats the biguglyalien up and steals 20 dollars* Yoshikoopa (talk) 17:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, but you should read that paragraph on my home page, It tells you and all the other guys why I'm not always here. *Gives $20 back* Yoshikoopa (talk) 17:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The winner of this month's wanted article It seems like Call of Ducky has won, we need to start nominating for September's wanted article! Yoshikoopa (talk) 20:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It's a bit too early, But I think these should be the nominations for October's wanted article. Dr. Robotnik Teletubbies SpongeBob SquarePants Crash Bandicoot Rigby Yoshi Yoshikoopa (talk) 10:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes that's why we have the stubs badges. We need to find a way since we already have stubs badges and you can't have any more badges after the odd 500 edits. I'm also trying to photoshop photos that were made by paint. Yoshikoopa (talk) 17:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Images I'm not an expert at Photoshop but I have elements 8.0. and I only started using it but I made picture changes to Tubby Monster and Noo-noo. I will do some to Dipsy. We should fix them ourselves at the moment but when we get to 10,000 articles we'll be quite popular. We need to put a template on the home page, thats what! Yoshikoopa (talk) 18:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Only if it's like one or two sentences. The ones with a small paragraph or some like that only need to be worked on. I tried doing that to the Warreoh and WaGuyii Wait a sec... Yoshikoopa (talk) 18:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't make a template for the stubs needing fixing. Could you make one and put up a reward for stubs being fixed. Put this: ATTENTION ALL USERS! In this wiki, stubs are galore! Fix these nuisances and kick them up the bottom by making them longer! We must extend these so our wiki is in top shape! If there are minimum stubs on Unanything wiki. The reward will be (insertrewardhere) Yoshikoopa (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Lots of new badges! Yoshikoopa (talk) 19:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, It's me, Alessiofuffa3, i have moved to this account because i lost control of the account. AVAST THE FUN (talk) 10:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 'URGENT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, PLEASE HELP!' While you were gone, a user named Jhmarioman showed up. He created a few pages that were a sentence long, but people expanded some of them and the others were deleted. Then he started re creating the pages I previously deleted, leaving only one sentence, he kept doing this over and over. I blocked him multiple times and it happened again. Then, just un identified Wikia Users started doing what he was doing, so I blocked them knowing it was him, he has still found ways past the blocks. I have banned several IP addresses and accounts of his, just to end this. If he comes back again, ban him and delete his contributions. I know he is also vandalizing other pages, so he must be stopped. --Captain Nonsense (talk) 22:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC)User:Captain Nonsense Oh, welcome back sir. Mr. Guy (talk) 01:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) request can you add the daedric army info in the skyrim page? Elliot12343789 (talk) 02:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: T-2500.5 Thanks for the tip about the infobox. I don't get how to insert the image while actually creating the table, though. Also, T-2500.5 is NOT the same thing as T-5001. It's a completely different creature. Thanks! Oobooglunk (talk) 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) why why are you deleting my pages? request i was wondering if you could make a sheogorath page. So there will be CHEESE! for everyone wonderful, time for a celebartion! CHEESE, FOR EVERYONE! Wait what... even though you deleted the page daedric army...you still added it to skyrim, i can respect that. But that also means that people need a page for it. Time to make the Daedric army page (because the two pages of Sheogorath are already here) Elliot12343789 (talk) 19:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Let sheogorath fight Squeegee in a battle with his army vs squeegee's army Elliot12343789 (talk) 19:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Come to thinking, what will happen to Hergee and New Heregee? Did they fight with the daedric army or against them? Elliot12343789 (talk) 00:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Issues Hello, I am having trouble creating a redirect on the "You" page. Please help! P.S. Sorry for touching your sandbox. Warning: Spammer Hello, I have found a spammer who has created multiple articles, all of them about four or five sentences long. I believe this goes against the rules of this wiki. The spammer does not have an account, but his IP address is 80.200.183.115. Please investigate. Oobooglunk (talk) 18:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Thebiguglyalien. Thanks for editing the page that I created called Aliens :) - Coolboy670 heya alien. Do you still remember me? IT IS I THE MIGHTY PERS! 02:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, you make that sound like a bad thing. I take it you're nost pleased to see me? 02:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you please add some more episodes to the Regular Show article as well. Yoshikoopa (talk) 10:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) OK Ok,thanks anyway! RulesCrash569 (talk) 10:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Goin' Up!!!! "N00b"?Well,guess what,imma plannin to catch up to ya on the leaderboard.One admin down,5 more to go.(check leaderboard). RulesCrash569 (talk) 16:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I knew. I knew that.And im relieved that SOMEONE on wikia is up for some FRIENDLY competition. ;) RulesCrash569 (talk) 09:53, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Yea...i kinda didnt know that "Images of guys" is only used on files.So,i get that.And,i actually fail to see how adding 1 category at a time is spam,i see people do it all the time. RulesCrash569 (talk) 11:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Deletion request The Reason the Courtland Straube page is not on anymore, is because I replaced it with the Golfing Doctors. The Golfing Doctors are the enemies of DJBJ. The real reason is because If I upload the Courtland wears an Alcohol Shirt thing, then Courtland might sue me and I could get into trouble by the police. This would happen to you if you upload that to the internet. -Chrisheiler160 11:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like Chrisheiler160 is doing what he can on different wikis to fix what he did before. So, to help him out, please delete the following: :* Golfing Doctors - even though it is about a different subject now, all the previous edits are still in its history. (Alternatively, you could delete the page, then restore only the last three edits on May 1st so that it is only about subject.) :* Talk:Golfing Doctors :* File:Snapshot 2 (12-11-2012 2-50 PM).png :* File:No, It's an Alcohol Shirt, Mah Boi..PNG :* File:SUNP0012.JPG :* File:SUNP0028.JPG :* File:No, Its a Halo Armor.PNG :* File:No, It's Over 9000!!!!.PNG :* File:Getting change 007 0001.jpg :* File:Getting change 009 0001.jpg :* File:YTP Courtland wears a Pingas Shirt and say's No! 003 0001.jpg :* File:Mighty Morphin Courtlands.JPG :* File:Courtlands head.PNG :* File:SUNP0023.JPG :* File:Walking back 018 00012.JPG :* File:Untitle.PNG :* File:Walking back 018 0001.jpg :* File:Snapshot 2 (20-11-2012 5-34 PM).png :* File:Youtube Poop Wrestling.PNG :* File:Patrica, Courtland, Travis and Harley.jpg :* File:Hanging around.jpg :* File:Untitled5.png :* File:Courtland.PNG : After those are deleted, please delete the list of files from my message. This will further help him make things right. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Un-Sonic Wiki? Hello, I would like to make my own "Un-" wiki about Sonic characters. How do I go about affiliating my wiki with this one, like UnMario and Gruntipedia are? Oobooglunk (talk) 03:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comment. I have read the rules, and the guide. I also see you edited my first couple of pages, YOU MADE THEM STUPID!!! But, since this is unanything, that's a good thing!!! XD Uh yes, when I went to templates to make info about Bubble Bass it would not let me upload a photo. I think your supposed to upload the file but, there's nothing to do the sort. CAN YOU HELP?!?!?! Da Rules With those few recent articles by ThiefWario, it looks like it's time to update the rules to avoid further drama regarding "advertising" and "self-inserts" (writing oneself into fiction). I'll do this at a more reasonable hour to be awake. Mr. Guy (talk) 05:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I am ThiefWario and I fixed all the troubles I've caused, and I wont do anymore and I will only help from. You can read my new nonadvertising edits to Unintendo. Was it you??? Hello, I was wondering are you the one who messed up my profile??? I fixed it, but some body did it and I'm asking YOU!!! Cosmic pikachu on acid (talk) 18:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) No, im not a sockpuppet i changed my name. Sorry, about that...PikachuDylan (talk) 01:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Second account I just want to change my username just like Cosmic pikachu. I don't know how to change it. I am sorry if you think it's a sockpuppet. :( '-Coolboy670' Thanks Thanks Thebiguglyalien! :) Now I can change my username! Movie poster for T-2500.5: The Movie I would appreciate it if you make a poster for the movie about T-2500.5, but right now, it has no pictures. :) Marc122 (talk) 03:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Movie poster for T-2500.5: The Movie Then I can have Captain Nonsense make a poster of T-2500.5: The Movie. Typos! Hello Thebiguglyalien! It's me AwesomeGamer670! I changed the title you created! You wrote Xbox Criminal Synrdrome instead of Xbox Criminal Syndrome. hi im kuul A wikia contributor deleting all the pages! Thebiguglyalien! It's me AwesomeGamer670! I got some bad news for you! A wikia contributor is deleting all the pages here! We need to block him! Here's what you need to know: link Marc122 (talk) 05:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for talking to Pacmanfan Mr. Alien! You really are the greatest admin ever! AwesomeGamer670 Nov 24, 2013 14:03 (UTC) How do I add images to templates? It will be important in order to avoid what happened with the Korean War page. Thanks. Also, I don't have $20 in my wallet. But I do have a small box of Anthrax that seems missing. Alucard si Britannia (talk) 16:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Alucard si Britannia UnSuper and Spotlight Hey there, Allien! Thanks for commenting on my talk page! Anywho, if I get the chance I'll defiantly add to the UnSuper wikia. Also, I don't know about the spotlight. But, you do what you want to do.PikachuDylan (talk) 16:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Your ideas * An "UnSuper" wiki sounds pretty interesting. There was "UnMarvel," but that place has been inactive for a few years. * A Wikia Spotlight doesn't seem to be too bad of an idea. Surely, more traffic means that we would have to keep a closer eye in this place, and I know I haven't been very active recently (I still glance here a bit at least every other day and make an occasional edit to fix a mistake). Mr. Guy (talk) 05:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Some day, I'll be back to pester y'all again. Mcfan2 (talk) 13:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat I replied on chat. sea 00:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by 'Maiden'? What do you mean by Maiden? Sorry, I can't send you a message in the chat. There is a glitch or lag. mez replied in teh chatsea 23:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) How do I move UnMarioWiki articles to this wiki? Hi, Now that I'm an admin (sorry, had to shoe-horn that in there), I've been looking at some articles that don't seem to belong on the UnMarioWiki. I've deleted most of them, since they were terrible anyways, but some of them were actually pretty good. Even so, they have no place on the UnMarioWiki because they have nothing to do with Nintendo. Thus, my question is this: how do I move UnMario articles to this wiki? I've seen it happen before, but I don't know how it works. Thanks, Oobooglunk (talk) 08:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) So far, I've only found one page I want to move, and it's this one: http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/D0ctor_Fantastic